IKAW
by Aviona
Summary: for all the pilipinos out there this one is for you! not good at summary just read TOFU, NO FLAMES please k, i promis this will worth the while, i think...


k here it goes…

Standard Declaimer: Flame of Recca is not mine and never will be….. I don't own anything except for this PC, oh crap this is not mine AN: Why god? Why?

Sorry about the spelling, I'm really lazy… I hate revising.

Sorry about the format too, I know this is one long one shot, please review I also have a English version of this. No FLAMES PLEASE!

Pagkatapos ng huling labanan yon and laban nila kay Kurei. Ang lahat ay nagbalik na sa normal maliban sa isang tao…

Sa kalaliman ng gabi dalawang tao ang nag-uusap isang babae at isang lalake sa ilalim ng isang puso sa tabi ng isang lumalagaslas na talon. Ang babae ay sumisigaw na para bang galit na galit at ganon dun and lalake. Sa madaling salita sila ay nag tatalo. Ang lalake ay mataas my mahaba at pinilakang buhok at mga asul na matang sing lamig ng yelo kung tumingin kapag di mo sya lubusang kakilala. Ngunit ng gabing iyon ang kanyang mga mata ay nagliliyab sa galit at inis sa babaeng kaharap nya ngayon. Ang babae ay mayrong violetang buhok at berdeng mga mata. Kung titinganan mo sya ay para syang mahina dahil sa kanyang taglay patpating katawan. Ngunit ang tutuo sya malakas… minsan sa tantya ng lalake ay masmalakas pa ito sa kanya pagdating sa ibang mga bagay. Ang tagapangalaga ng isang mahiwagang sandata. Ang Fujin at bilang tagapangalaga nito taglay nya ang kapangyarihan ng elimentong hangin. Pareho sila ng lalaki sapagkat ito naman ang kumukontrol sa kapangyarihan ng tubig.

Dylan:( ang pag kainis ay makikita sa kanyang mukha) Aira ano ba? tigilan mo na ang kabaliwang ito. (lumapit sya sa babae) bakit hindi mo maintindihan na wala na si rahia at hindi na sya babalik!

Dylan: baket?… baket hindi mo magawang kalimutan sya…? ( biglang lumungkot ang kanyang mukha)

Aira: (tumingala kay Dylang) dahil… dahil ayaw ko! Ayaw ko syang kalimutan!

Aira: ( Tumingin kay Dylan habang tumutulo ang kanyang mga luha) Bakit hindi mo rin maintindihan Dylan? Baket di mo maintindihan na hindi ko kayang tanggapin ng niloko lang nya ako! ( bigla na lang syang bumagsak sa sahig at tinakpan ng kanyang dalawang kamay ang kanyang mukha) na iniwan nya lang ako ng basta ganoon nalang! Mahal na mahal ko sya Dylan…mahal na mahal hindi ako mabubuhay ng wala sya !

Bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Aira ay parang sampal sa kanyal. Naiinis sya kay Rahia, kung bakit nito nagawang iwanan at paglaruan ang isang babaeng katulad ni Aira. Kung bakit ibinabasura ng iba ang syang pinapangarap nya? Naiinis sya sa sarili nya dahil hindi nya magawang ipagtapat kay aira ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman. Na minamahal nya ito. Ng higit pa sa isang kaibigan… ng higit pa sa sarili nyang buhay. At naiinis sya kay Aira kung baket iba pa ang inibig nito at hindi sya? At kung bakit hindi maramdaman ni Aira na mahal nya ito higit kanino pa man. Minahal na nya si Aira simula pa nuong una. Kung paano sya nagseselos noon halos kahit kaninong kasama ni Aira kahit kay Recca ay nagselos rin sya kaya nya nilapitan nya si Anna noon para pag selosin si Recca at para layuan na nito ang mahal nya. Ngunit lahat ng pagseselos nya noon kay Recca ay walang sinabi kumpara ng dumating si "Raiha" si Raiha sya ang nagdulot sa kanya ng maraming sakit at sama ng loob ng maging malapit ito kay Aira at lalo na ng ipagtapat sa kanya ni Aira mismo ng umiibig ito sa lalake. Ayos na sana ang lahat na kahit masakit ay tatangapin nya na may minamahal na ito. Ngunit isang araw bago magsimula ang finals ay nangyari ang di inaasahan. Niloko ni Raiha si Aira at pinagtangkaang patayin. Ng iligtas nya iyon sinabi nya sa kanyang sarili na hindi nya mapapatawad si Raiha. Hindi nya maisip kung paano nagawa ni Raiha iyon sa isang babaeng katulad ni Aira sa babaeng pinakamamahal nya. Sa abot ng kanyang makakaya sinubukan nyang pigilin ang kanyang nararamdaman dahil takot syang masaktan. Ngunit sa kabila ng lahat hindi niya nagawang pigilin ang kanyang nararamdaman. Tuwing nakikita nya is Aira ng Ganito…sya ang mas higit na nag durusa.

Dylan: ( ang kanyang mga mata ay unti unting nagdidilim sa emosyaon pilit niyang tinatago) Aira…(sinubukan nyang hawakan ang mga balikat nito)

Aira: ( galit ay makikita sa kanyang mga berdeng mata at sumigaw sya habang tinapik ang mga kamay na ibinibigay ni Dylan) Dylan pwede ba umalis kana! Baket mo ba ko laging pinakikealaman! Walang kang pakielam sa akin! Umalis kana! At higit sa lahat wala ka rin namang alam… mahal ako ni Raiha mahal nya ko! (unti-unti syang tumayo) baket kaba ganyan! baket galit na galit ka sa kanya?

Dylan: ( Tumingin sya kay aira at ang kanyang mga mata… kitang kita ang sakit sa mga iyon at ikinagulat ito ni Aira pagkatapos noon ay tumalikod sya kay Aira at nag salita ngunit ang kanyang boses ay basag na) Gusto mong malaman kung bakit nagkakaganito ako… kung baket di ko matangap na nag kakaganyan ka dahil lang sa kanya? (lumingon syan sandali) dahil…nag seselos ako! dahil…matagal na kitang minamahal Aira simula pa nuong una.(sinuklay ng kanyang kamay ang kanyang mahabang buhok) At Ayos lang sakin na may iba kang minamahal hangat nakikita kong masaya ka… masaya na rin ako. Ngunit hindi iyon ang nakikita ko ngayon. Patawarin mo ko Aira hindi ko ginusto na mahulog ang loob ko sayo at guluhin ang pag kaka-ibigan natin patawad, (unti unting pumapatak ang kanyang luha) Ang tanging alam ko lang ay mahal kita at di ako natatakot kahit alam kong si Raiha ang mahal mo…

Hindi makapanilawala si Aira sa kanyang mag naririnig….umiibig sa kanya si…si Dylan? Napahakbang siya pabalik at ni hindi nyang magawang tumingin dito at nararamdaman nyang uni-unting umiinit ang pisngi nya. Ngunit hindi sya makapag isip. Wala syang masabi, Di niya ito inaasahan.

Aira: ( ang kanyang mga mata ay nakatingin lamang sa kanyang paanan. Magulo ang kanyang isip hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kay Dylan at ang tanging salitang lumabas sa kanyang bibig ay) Dylan…

Dylan: ( binawi niya ang kanyang mga mata kay Aira at tumingin siya sa langit. Madilim ni walang bituin at buwan mukhang napakalungkot…walang buhay at napabuntong hininga sya at naisip nya) napakalunkot tingnan ng langit…walang buhay…parang ako (sabi niya sa kanyang sarili pagkatapos ay muli syang nagsalita at pinilit pasayahin ang boses nya.) wag mo nang pahirapan ang sarili mo Aira. (sabi niya habang humahakbang siya palayo.) Wag ka ng mag-isip pa…alam kong hindi ako pero ok lang. Dahil matagal ko ng tinangap na si Raiha ang mahal mo. Patawarin mo ako kung naging pakialamero man ako. Hindi ko sinasadya ang mahalin ka… Patawarin mo ako…(pakatapos sabihin iyon ay tumawa siya ngunit ang kanyang mga ngiti… hindi ito umaabot sa kanyang mga mata at maririnig mo ang pait sa likod ng mga tawang iyon.)

Aira: (nalilito siya hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang kanyang nararamdaman. Basta ang alam lang niya kailangan nyang pigilan sa pag alis si Dylan ngayon. Matalik niyang kaibigan si Dylan at mahalaga ito para sa kanya naiinis siya kay Dylan ginulo niya ang lahat bakit kailangan matapos ito sa ganitong paraan. Kaya hinabol nya ito at sinabing) Dylan kalimutan na natin ang lahat ng ito. Pagod lang tayong pareho at siguro nga ay nalilito ka lang at hindi mo alam ang iyong mga sinasabi.

Dylan: (Tumingin sya sa babaeng kanyang pinakamamahal ngunit dapat kalimutan.) pakiusap Aira wag mong sabihin yan… hindi pa ako naging sigurado sa kahit ano sa buong buhay ko maliban sa nararamdaman ko para sa iyo. Kaya paumanhin…hindi ko kayang gawing ang sinasabi mo. Ngunit pangako hinding hindi na kita papakealaman. Pero mahirap kalimutan na mahal kita at kahit hindi mo ako mahal nandito lang ako tandaaan mo yan… pero ngayong gabi ayaw ko munang maging kaibigan mo… hindi ko kayang sa akin ka luluha para sa lalaking mahal mo… ayaw kong alagaan ka para sa iba.( pinag patuloy na niya ang kanyang palalakad palayo) sige…

Ang sakit na nararamdaman nya sa kanyang puso ay sobra sobra para sa kanya pakiramdam ni Dylan ay di niya ito kakayanin at sasabog sya. Hindi nya inakalang kaya nyang magmahal ng ganito akala nya isang tao lang ang tunay nyang minahal at iyon ang kanyang ate. Pero bakit ganito masmasakit pa ito kaysa noong mawala ang kanyang kapatid wika nya sa kanyang sarili. Kaya tumalikod na agad sya kay Aira di niya ipapakita dito kung gaano sya nasasaktan. At si Aira ay naiwanan sa lugar kung saan sya iniwan ni Dyaln, nakatayo parin sya doon di nya maitindihan kung ano ang nangyari. Nalilito sya…

At lumipas nga ang mga oras…mga oras na naging mga araw at dalawang lingo na nga ang nakakaraan mula ng nangyari ang pagtatapat na iyon ni Dylan. At simula nga noon ay nagbago na si Dylan hindi nga sya nito iniiwasan ngunit hindi din naman sya nito pinapansin. At kung di maiiwasan at kailangan nilang magusap. Iba narin ang paraan ng pakikipag usap nito sa kanya. Nagbago ito na para bang ang kinakausap nito ay isang bagong kakilala lamang at hindi sya. At na mimis na niya ang Dylan na malambing… nagbalik nanaman sya sa Dylan na nakilala namin noon. Malamig na parang walang pakiramdam… at ang kanyang mga mata… nagbago na ito dati tuwing tumitingin sya sakin ay…nakakagaan ng pakiramdam na para bang kaya kong gawing ang lahat dahil alam kong nandyan lamang sya para sa akin… ngunit ngayon kung tingnan nya ko ay napakalamig parang yelo. Namimis ko na talaga ang kaibigan ko ng sobra masakit na ito sa pakiramdam.

At mabilis na lumipas ang isang buwan. Akala namin ay tapos na ang labanan matapos ang labanan namin sa urabutosatshugen pero hindi pa pala… ngunit hindi na si Kurei ang problema sapagkat nawala na siya pagkatapos ng labanang yon. Ang aming kalaban ay bago ngunit nagmula sa nakaraan… at nagsimula nanaman ang isang panibagong labanan. At tuwing kailangan ko ng tulong sa ay dumadating si Dylan at inililigtas ako handang itaya ang kanyang buhay para sa akin pero kahit kaylan tuwing nangyayari iyon ay hindi sya nagsasalita. Hindi nya ako kinakausap lagi lang ang tingin na yon…malamig at walang emosyon…nasasaktan ako tuwing tinitingnan nya ako ng ganoon. At sa kalagitnaan nga ng labanang iyon ay dumating si Kurei kasama ang kanyang mga alagad…kasama si Raiha. Dumating sila para tumulong sa amin. at sa pagbabalik ni Raiha ay naging malapit uli kami sa isat isa sa kanya ko inihinga ang aking mga problema sa pagitan namin ni Dylan. Kung gaano ko na mimis ang kaibigan ko ngunit hindi ko sinabi sa kanya ang dahilan ng aming hidwaan. At pagkatapos nga noon isang madugong tuluyan ng sumiklab.

Ngunit nag aalala ako para kay Dyalan dahil tama si Raiha… sa mga labanan na nangyari parang laging okupado ang isip ni Dylan lagi syang wala sa kanyang sarili walang kontrensasyon sa pakikipaglaban at minsan montik na nga siyang mapahamak dahil doon. Kasama ko si Raiha sa pakikipag laban noon at si Dylan naman ay nasa di kalayuan.

Kalaban: ( itinutok ang kanyang espakda kay Dylan ngunit hindi umilag ito na ikinagulat ng kalaban) Mukhang kulang ka na sa ensayo Dylan (sabi nito pagkatapos at tumalon ito palayo)

Dylan: ( naiinis sya sa sarili nya dahil hindi sya makapag concentrate sa pakikipaglaban dahil tuwing magagawi ang paningin niya sa kinaroroonan nila Aira at Raiha. May alaalang nag babalik sa kanyang isipan. Isang alaalang pilit ng nyang kinakalimutan at dahil doon ay muntik na syang maputulan ng leeg ng atakihin sya ng kalaban nayon ) Shit bakit ba lagi kong naaalala ang tagpong iyon ( Mahal na mahal ko sya Dylan hindi ako mabubuhay ng wala sya!) san ka pupunta ( sigay nya at sinundan niya ang kalabang tumalon palayo sa kanya)

At sa di kalayuan…

Raiha: ( nakikipag laban sa isa sa mga kaaway. Tumingin kay Aira) kaylan pa naging hindi maingat si dylan? Muntik na syang maputulan ng leeg kanina.

Aira: (Tumingin sa dereksiong pinuntahan ni Dylan at nanlalaki ang mga mata.) Hindi sya umilag…(sabi niya sa kanyang sarili pagkatapos ay sumunod sa tumalong Raiha natalo na nila ang mga kalaban nila) hindi ko rin sya maintindihan...

Raiha: sa tingin ko alam ko kung bakit sya nag kakaganyan…( sabi niya sa mahinang tinig na halos sya lang ang nakarinig)

Aira: ( biglang lumigon kay Raiha) Ha… ( may maririnig na sigaw sa di kalayuan sigaw ng isan taong nasasaktan) Dylan! ( ang pag-aalala ay makikita sa kanyang mga mata)Dylan…

Raiha: ( hinila si Aira sa direksion ng kaguluhan) Bilis tulunga natin ang iba pa

Aira: ( tumakbo sya papunta kay Dylan sa kanyang nakitang kalagayan nito muntik na syang mapa upo para syang naubusan bigla ng lakas. Si Dylan ay nakatayo sa harap ng kanyang wala ng malay na kalaban ang kaliwang kamay ay nakahawak sa kanyang leeg pinipigilan ang dugong namumula sa sugat doon sanhi ng daplis ng espada ng kalaban kanina. Sa kanang kamay ay ang kanyang mahiwagang espada at may dugong tumutulo mula sa kanyang sugat sa braso at balikat.) Dylan nasugatan ka (puno ng pag-aalala niyang wika dito)

Dylan: ( tinangka ni Aira ng hawakan sya ngunit umiwas sya at tumalikod dito) ayos lang ako… wag kayong mag alala, wala ito.(pagkatapos noon ay akma syang lalakad ng bigla syang huminto at tumingin kay Aira ngunit ang kanyang mga mata… hindi ni Aira mabasa ang emosyon dito) Aira hindi ko nakakalimutan ang pangako ko…sayo ilang lingo na ang nakakaraan… na hinding hindi na kita papakialaman. ( tumago sya dito at kay Raiha at tumalikod na uli sya habang iika ikang naglakad palayo sa kanila.)

Recca: (tumatakbo papunta sa lugar nila kasama ang iba pa) Aira san pupunta ang isang yon hindi ba sya mag papagamot kay Anna? Sugatan sya nakita ko. (tumingin kay Raiha) habulin mo sya Raiha alam nyo naman ang isang iyon masyadong mayabang kala nya gagaling syang mas-isa.

Raiha: sige susundan ko sya ( at tumakbo na sya at hinabol si Dylan)

Anna: sa tingin ko may malaking problema si Dylan, isang problemang sa tingin nya ay wala ng pagasa malutas pa… kawawa naman sya... mukhang magiging matagal ang kanyang pagdurusa. (pabulong nyang wika kay Aira)

Domon: masakit na ang buo kong katawan umuwi na tayo susunod naman sila sa atin halika na( nag simulang lumakad palayo at nag sunudan ang lahat maliban kay Aira naiwanan syang nakatayo doon. Ng bigla syang magulat ng magsalita sa likod nya si Anna hindi pa pala ito umaalis)

Anna: Aira alam kong nalilito ka at mahirap ito para sa iyo pero kung matututunan mo lang pakalmahin ang sarili mo at pakingan ang tunay na sinasabi ng puso mo malalaman mo kung sino talaga ang taong mahala para sa iyo… at sana pag nalaman mo na ang sagot dyan…sana hindi pa huli ang lahat.( at tumalikod na si Anna at sumunod kala Recca)

Aira: ( nag iisip sya at nakatingin sa kawalan.) makinig sa tunay na sinasabi ng aking puso…( wika niya sa kanyang sarili. Tumigin sya sa malayo at tumolikod na rin at sumunod sa iba.)

Tumatakbo si Raiha. At hinihingal na naabutan na rin nya sa wakas si Dylan. Mag sasalita na sana sya ng unahan sya ni Dylan.

Dylan: ( humarap sa kanya hawak pa rin ang kanyang leeg ngunit wala na ang kanyang espada) Raiha… ano talaga ang dahilan at nagbalik ka?

Raiha: (bumuntong hininga at sumandal sa pader sa gilid ng daan may ngiting naglalaro sa kanyang labi.) Sabi ko na nga ba ito ang dahilan ng lahat ng ito. Sige sasabihin ko sayo… bukod sa labanan… sa tingin ko alam mo ng yung isa.

Dylan: (ang kanyang mga mata ay biglang nagdilim sa ibat ibang emosyon na kanyang nararamdaman) Kung ganon balikan mo si Aira! Itama mo ang pagkakamaling nagawa mo sa kanya noon.

Raiha: (nagulat sa mga sinabi ng huli) pero Dylan hindi mo naiintindihan nag balik lang ako para humingi ng tawad sa kanya… pero… hindi kami para sa isat isa. Mayroong ibang nararapat para sa kanya.

Dylan: (ang prustrasion ay rinig na rinig sa kanyang boses) kailangan mong gawing ito. Malaki ang kasalanan mo sa kanya. Minahal mo din naman sya dati diba? At alam kong mahal mo pa rin sya.

Raiha: Pero di ako nararapat sa kanya…(tumigin kay Dylan) at paano na ang iyong nararamdaman? Alam kong mahal mo sya, nakikita ko iyon. Kung paano mo sya pilit pinuprotektahan kahit ikapahamak mo pa iyon. Mahal mo sya noon hangang ngayon.

Dylan: (tumingin sa madilim na langit habang ang sakit sa kanyang puso ay nakapinta sa kanyang mukha.) kung ano man ang nararamdaman ko o kung nasasaktan man ako hindi na iyon mahalaga. (humarap kay Raiha) ang mahala maging masaya si Aira at ikaw lang ang makakagawa noon… dahil ikaw ang mahal nya at pinakamahalaga sa buhay nya.

Raiha: paano ka na? Paano na ang iyong nararamdaman… hindi mo ba iintaying ang sagot nya?

Dylan: sagot? Baket pa… (nag lalakad paroot parito pabalik balik) masyado na kong nasasaktan Raiha at isa pa alam ko na naman ang sagot doon sinabi na nya sa akin nuong araw na iwanan mo sya. At hindi na iyon mahalaga. Mahal ko sya… tutuo yon iniibig ko sya higit pa sa sarili kong buhay. pero ang umasa pa na darating din ang panahon na matutotunan nya rin akong mahalin ay isang malaking kalokohan. Kaya ang umasa pa ay wala ng say say para sa akin. Mahal ko sya ngunit mahal ka nya ang hinihiling ko lamang mahalin mo sya…kahit hindi man katulad ng pagmamahal nya para saiyo. Basta mahalin mo sya…dahil iyon ang nararapat sa isang katulad nya.

Raiha: Dylan…

Dylan: Aalis ako Raiha at sana alagaan mo si Aira. Pilit kong ipinadarama sa kanya noon ang aking pagmamahal…pero hindi nya iyon maramdaman. Dahil sa puso nya wala ng lugar pa para sa iba… ikaw lang ang hinihintay nya. At sana wag mo na syang paghintayin ng matagal…balikan mo sya.

Raiha: kaya mo ba…(tiningnan ng matiim si Dylan) ang umalis? Kapag umalis ka hindi mo na sya makikita hindi katulad kapag nandito ka… Dahil kapag nandito ka kahit alam mo na hindi ka nya mahal alam mong nandyan lang sya. Pero kapag umalis ka hindi mo na sya makikita. Kaya mo ba yon?

Dylan: sa tutuo lang hindi ko alam…pero kailangan kong gawin ito. Kailangan ko ng sanaying ang sarili ko na hindi ko sya nakikita…para…para maging madali para sa akin ang…kalimutan sya… kailangan ko na syang kalimutan. Alam kong sinabi ko noon sa kanya na hindi ko sya iiwan. Na kahit ano mangyari magiging mag kaibigan pa rin kami… na kahit hindi nya ko mahal dito lang ako. Pero ngayon ayaw ko munang maging kaibigan nya… masyado pang masakit.

Raiha: naiitindihan ko…pero kaylan ka babalik? At hindi kaba mag papaalam sa kanila?

Dylan: ikaw na ang bahalang mag paalam sa kanila. Mas makakabuti ito… maniwala ka. At kung kaylan ako babalik? Hindi ko pa alam siguro kapag dumating ang panahon na hindi na ako nasasaktan tuwing na-aalala ko sya… at sa tingin ko medyo matatagalan pa iyon. (ngumiti sya ngunit mapait ang kanyang mga ngiti punong puno ng sakit at nakita iyon ni raiha.)

Isang lingo na ang nakakalipas at araw ng alis ni Dylan. Alam na ng lahat maliban kay Aira. Hindi nila masabi kay Aira dahil alam nilang matalik na magkaibigan ang dalawa at tiyak na masasaktan si aira kapag nalaman niyang umalis na ito. At siya ang dahilan.

Ng araw na iyon nakatayo is Aira sa tabi ng lawa hangang ngayon nalilito parin sya. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nararamdasman nya para kay Dylan. Basta ang sigurado lang niya ay tuluyan ng nagbago ang nararamdaman nya para kay Raiha. Ngunit ang kay Dylan hindi nya alam… isang tinig ang nag balik sa kanya sa realidad.

Raiha: ( Matamang nakatitig sa babae) iniisip mo sya hindi ba?

Aira: (nagulat at bilang lumingon) ikaw pala… ano yung sinabi mo?

Raiha: (humakbang papalapit sa kanya) sabi ko iniisip mo sya… alam mo Aira wag mo ng pahirapan ang sarili mo sa kakaisip. Dahil sa puso mo alam mo kung sino talaga ang nandyan. Minsan talagang nalilito tayo sa mga bagay na nakapaligid satin kaya nasasaktan natin sila ng di natin sinasadya, kasi masyado silang malapit kaya hindi natin sila nakikita. kaya hindi natin nalalaman ang tunay nilang halaga hangang sa dumating yung panahon na ang puso nila ay napagod sa pahihintay at iniwanan na nila tayo.

Aira: Raiha… nalilito ako, hindi ko alam kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman ko.

Raiha: Aira mahal na mahal ka niya…ilang beses na niyang itinaya ang buhay nya para saiyo para ipakita saiyo kung gaano sya nga papahalaga para saiyo, at alam kong alam mo yon. Aira aalis na sya iiwan ka na nya…gusto mo ba yon? (hinawakan si Aira sa magkabilang balikat at matamang tinitigan) Sabi niya kailangan niyang gawin yon dahil kailangan niyang sanayin ang sarili nya na di ka nya nakikita. Para daw maging madali sa kanya ang kalimutan ka. Aira baka pag pinabayaan mo syang umalis ngayon ng di sinasabi ang mga damdamin na maaring nadarama mo na para sa kanya. Baka magsisi ka, dahil sabi nya babalik lang daw sya dito kapag dumating na ang panahon na nakalimutan ka na nya. Aira Aalis na sya iiwanan ka na nya! Gusto mo bang umalis sya? Gusto mo bang kalimutan ka na nya?

Aira: (tumingin sa mga mata ni Raiha habang tumutulo ang kanyang mga luha) ayaw… ayoko syang umalis… at lalong ayokong kalimutan nya ako…dahil…dahil parang mahal…mahal ko na rin sya Raiha. Ano ang gagawin ko?

Raiha: (ngumiti) sigurado ka naba sa iyong nararamdaman?

Aira: sigurado nako…mahal ko sya at ayaw kong umalis sya… ( ang emosyon na araramdaman nya ngayon para kay Dylang ay parang kuryenteng dumadaloy ngayon sa buo niyang pagkatao) mahal ko sya…

Raiha: kung ganon…pigilan mo syang umalis Aira…sabihin mo sa kanya ang tunay mong nararamdaman bago mahuli ang lahat puntahan mo sya sa kanyang apartment pigilan mo sya…

Aira: (akmang tatakbo para pumunta sa apartment ni Dylan ng bigla syang huminto at lumingon kay Raiha) maraming salamat Raiha…

At tuluyan na nga umalis si Aira at naiwan ang nakagiting si Raiha

Raiha: sana maging maligaya kayong dalawa. Kayo ang nararapat sa isat isa kayo lang ( at tumalikod na sya at umalis)

Sa bahay ni Dyaln. Tatlong oras na ang nakakaraan simula ng umalis ito kaya ng dumating si Aira wala na syang naabutan kundi isang malungot at madilim na bahay.

Aira: (kumakatok sa pinto) Dylan? Dylan buksan mo ang pinto my kailangan akong sabihin sa iyo! Dylan? (walang sumasagot kaya kinabahan si Aira) Dylan alam kong galit ka sa akin at my karapatan kang wag akong kausapin. Pero pag di ka lumabas sisirain ko ang pinto pag di mo to binuksan. (wala paring sumagot kaya ginamit niya ang Fugin para puwersahang buksan ang pinto)

Pumasok sya sa bahay, madilim ito kaya kinabahan na sya kaagad. Tumawag sya ngunit walang sumasagot. Nag diretso sya sa kuwarto ni Dylan at agad nyang binuksan ang closet nito. Napaupo sya sa sahig ng tumambad sa kanya na wala na itong laman ni isang pirasong damit. Nakaalis na si Dylan… nakaalis na ng di nalalaman ang kanyang tunay na damdamin para dito. Mula sa pagkakaupo sa sahig ay gumapang sya papunta sa kama ni Dylan pakiramdam kasi niya ay naubos ang kanyang lakas at ni hindi niya kayang tumayo ng mag isa.

Aira: (At ng nakaupo na sya sa kama, hinaplos nya ito at sinabing) Dylan… bakit hindi mo ako hinitay ( sa gilid ng kama ay nakita niya ang isang maliit na basurahan. At ng tingnan niya kung ano ang nandun. Nabigla sya sa kanyang nakita. (isang basag na picture frame at ang larawan nandon ay ang larawan nilang dalawa ginupit sa team picture nila. at ng italikod niya ang frame ang nakasulat ay) "Aira mahal na mahal kita hindi ko kayang sabihin sa iyo kung gaano kita minamahal kasi alam ko na kung sino talaga ang minamahal mo. At ako ang huling taong hahadlang sa iyong kaligayahan…kasi kahit gaano man kita kamahal balewala iyon kasi mayron ka ng ibang gusto at tanggap ko na yon. Mahal kita pero kailangan na kitang kalimutan… at kahit ayaw ko kailangan ko ng mag paalam sa iyo."

Aira: (hinahaplos ang larawan nasugatan sya sa basag na salamin ngunit hindi niya iyon nararamdaman dahil ang sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon ay walang katulad) Dylan!(sigaw niya) asan ka na? Ikaw ang mahal ko! ayaw…ayaw kong kalimutan mo ako… at lalong ayokong mag paalam sa iyo hindi ko iyon kaya! (nahiga siya sa kama ni Dylan yakap yakap ang picture frame at tinitingan ang larawan ni Dylan.)

Kung gaano sya katagal nanatiling nakahiga at nakatitig sa larawan ni Dylan ay hindi na niya alam. Basta pag tingin niya sa bintana ay sumisikat na ang araw. Tuluyan na nga syang iniwan ni Dylan. At wala sya masising iba maliban sa sarili nya.

Kahit nahihirapan sya ay pinilit niyang tumayo sa kama. Masamang masama ang pakiramdam nya para syang tutumba ng makatayo na sya. Hawak ang picture frame ay lumabas sya ng apartment at tuluyan ng umuwi sa kanila. Simula ng araw na iyon ay pinilit na nyang magpangap na masaya sya na ayos lang ang lahat, na hindi sya nasasaktan pero ang tutuo halos mamatay sya sa sakit na nararamdaman nya.

Lumipas ang maraming araw at walang pagbabago sa kanyang nararamdaman sa pakiramdam nya ay lalong tumitindi ang nararamdaman nya para dito. Pero kailangan nyang mag pakatatag ni wala syang karapatang umiyak sa harapan ng mga kaibigan nya. Kasi naman wala naman silang naging relasyon manlang kasi nga pinalagpas nya yon hindi ba?

Sa mga buwang lumilipas ay si Raiha ang kanyang naging matalik na kaibigan. Alam nito lahat ng pagdurusa nya. Kun paano nya pinipilit na maging masaya alang alang sa mga kaibigan nya. Isang gabi hinahanap ni Raiha si Aira. Hindi nya ito makita kanina pa sya ikot ng ikot sa kakahanap dito. Si Aira ay pansamantalang natatira sa bahay ni Recca katulad ng iba pa. Kasi sabi ni kageru mas makakabuti kung magkakasama sila kung sakaling sumalakay ulit ang mag kalaban. At para narin maging malapit sa isat isa ang magkaptid na sila Recca at Kurei marami ng pinagdaanan ang dalawang yon at sa tingin ng lahat dapat lang na bigyan ng pagkakataon ang dalawa na magbond.

Nakita ni Raiha si Aira sa may tabi ng isang talon na bumabagsak sa bangil sa gillid na bahay nila Recca ang bahay ay nakatayo sa isang matarik ng bahagi ng bundok. Si Aira ay nakatayo sa harap ng lumalagaslas na tubig at nakatingin sa kawalan dahan dahang lumapit si raiha dito at tinapik sa balikat.

Raiha: iniisip mo nanaman sya?

Aira: (humarap kay Raiha at pilit na pinasaya ang sarili) Hindi naman masyado…(at saka tumawa ng malakas)

Raiha: talaga lang ha?( kitang kita niya ang pait sa kanyang maga mata kahit tumatawa ito) masyado kang masaya hindi na natural? Parang pinipilit mo lang.

Aira: (tumuntong sa isang bato para maging mag kasing laki silang dalawa) ikaw talaga napakarami mong napapansin. Pati ba naman yon nakita mo pa? (tumawa ulit ngunit tumahimik agad pagkatapos noon ay tumakbong papasok sa loob ng bahay at naiwanan si Raiha na umiiling.)

Dalawang taon na ang nakakaraan mag mula ng iwanan sila ni Dylan. Alam ni Aira na sumusulat ito sa iba. Kasi nakikita nya tuwing binabasa nila ito. Ngunit sa kanya ni isang sulat ay wala. At patuloy parin syang umaasa na isang araw ay my darating syang sulat galing kay Dylan. Pero ilang taon na ang nakakaraan ay wala paring dumarating na sulat. At pagod na syang maghintay na darating pa iyon.

Hangang sa isang araw ay sinabi ni Recca at Anna ang isang magandang balita. Ikakasal na sila. At abay kaming lahat, tinawagan na daw nila si Dylan tungkol dito. At…at darating sya…

FLASH BACK

Sa loob ng sala ni Recca

Recca: mga kasama (tumingin sa kanilang lahat) aking kapatid (nilapitan si Kurai) mayroon kaming sasabihin sa inyo ni Anna( inakbayan si Anna) Ikakasal na kami sa loob na dalawang lingo mula ngayon!

Lahat: (nagpalakpakan) congratulations

Raiha: (tumingin kay Aira na nakatayo lang sa isang gilid at saka dahan dahang lumabas ng bahay papunta sa my talon) Aira…

END FLASH BACK

Araw ng pagdating ni Dylan at sinundo siya ng lahat ang tanging naiwanan lang sa bahay ay si Aira at Raiha. Ng sinabi ni Aira na hindi sya sasama naunawaan agad iyon ni Anna dahil kagaya ni Raiha isa siya sa mga nakakalam ng mga namagitan kay Dylan at sa kanya. Kaya hindi na siya ito pinilit pa at si Raiha ay naiwanan para samahan si Aira na sigurado nyang magmumukmok nanaman.

Raiha: Aira?

Aira: (nagulat) ano ka ba? Lagi mo nalang akong ginugulat!

Raiha: (lumapit kay Aira habang pumupulot ng isang maliit na bato) ano ang ginagawa mo dito… bakit hindi ka sumamamng sunduin sya sa airport? Gusto mo syang makita hindi ba?

Aira: (binawi ang tingin sa lumalagaslas na tubig at tumingin kay Raiha ng pinaglalaruan ang bato.) Paano mo nagagawang itanong sakin yan? Alam mo naman na gustong-gusto ko syang makita…na napakatagal ko ng hinihintay na makita syang muli.

Raiha: (ibinatukal ang bato sa tubig ng lumikha ng malakas na tilansik ng tubig) kung ganon … anong ginagawa mo dito?

Aira: (biglang tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata ng agad din naman nyang pinahiran) natatakot ako…natatakot akong makita sya… kasi kahit gaano ko kagusto syang makita, alam ko rin naman ang katotohanan …kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng pagbabalik nya.

Raiha: hindi kita maintindihan…

Aira: (sumandal sa puno sa gilid ng talon) natatandaan ko pa ang sinabi nya noong umalis sya. "na babalik lang sya kapag nakalimutan na nya ang lahat tungkol sakin" at si Dylan ang klase ng tao na tinutupad ang kanyang mga sinasabi. Natatakot ako kasi alam kong isa sa mga dahilan kaya sya bumalik ay nakalimutan na nga nya. Tapos na ang lahat Raiha… dapat maging masaya ko para sa kanya hindi ba? pero bakit hindi ko magawa yon? Bakit hindi ko sya makayang pakawalan…

Raiha: (lumapit at hinawakan sya sa braso para pakalmahin sya) wag mong pilitin ang sarili mo Aira. Kung hindi mo pa kaya sa ngayon…wag mong pilitin mahirap magpangap na masaya ka pero sa nabibiyak naman ang puso mo.

SA AIRPORT…

Domon: (tinitinganan lahat ng bumababang pasahero) asan na ba ang taong yon? Si Dylan talaga kahit kaylan paimportante! Nag babaan ng lahat ng pasahero ah!

Kurei: ( kinakausap si Recca habang itinuturo si Domon) talaga bang ganito kagulo ang isang ito? Paano kayo nakakatagal sa kanya?

Anna: (tumawa ng malakas) Kurei ikaw talaga minsan ka lang mag salita pero pag humirit ka pamatay hahaha!

Recca: (sumimangot) ang gulo-gulo nyong lahat! Pano natin malalaman kung nakababa na si Dylan?

Sa sinabing iyon ni Recca lalong nagtawanan ang buong gropo. Sa di kalayuan ay makikitang naglalakad si Dylan at may ngiting sumilay sa kanyang mga labi ng makita ang nagkakagulong grupo.

Dylan: (sa isip lang habang umiiling) sinong mag aakala ng ang mga makukulit at magugulong ito ay nagtataglay ng malalakas na kapangyarihan.

Hindi sila tinawag ni Dylan dahil naglilikot ang kanyang mga mata may hinahanap sya napasibangot sya ng mapansing wala si Aira at Raiha sa grupo pero ipinag patuloy parin nya ang paglalakad habang nakatingin lang sa kanya ang isang babae. Nagulat pa ang lahat ng biglang sumulpot sa harap nila si Dylan kasama ang isang magandang babae. Ang babae ay may pulang buhok mataas halos magkasing taas na sila ni Dylan maputi at makinis ang balat. Nakasuot sya ng kimono at ngumiti ng matamis ng ipakilala sya ni Dylan sa buong Grupo.

Dylan: (sinubukang magsalita pero walang pumapansin sa kanya kaya sya sumigaw) guys! (nagkamot ng ulo) hay nako hindi parin kayo nagbabago…

Recca: (nagulat at bilang humarap) Dylan! Paano ka napunta dyan ?

Domon: (nakita ang babae at ngumiti ng napakalaki) Dylan sino sya?

Lahat: (nagtinginan at nagtawanan maliban kay Anna na napatignin ng patanong kay Dylan) ikaw ha, baka naman balak mo pang unahan si Recca.

Dylan: (halatang naiirita pero tumatawa na rin. Na mis nya talaga ang mga ungoy na ito. Isang tao na lang ang gusto nyang makita at kumpleto na ang araw nya) mga sira sya si Sakura kaibigan ko (bumaling kay Sakura)

Sakura: (yumoko ng bahagya) Ohayo!

Lahat: (yumiko rin) Ohayo gusaimas!

Pagkatapos ng mahabang batian. Sumakay na silang lahat sa sasakyan.

Magkatabi si Dylan at Sakura sa likod ng limosin. Si Dylan ay nakatingin lang sa malayo at parang hindi mapakali ng bigla syang sikuhin sa tagiliran ni Sakura.

Sakura: (habang bumubungisngis) gustong gusto mo na syang makita napaka obvious mo talaga! Akala ko ba kaya bumalik ay para patunayan sa sarili mo na nakalimutan mo na sya?

Dylan: ( tumigin ng matalim kay Sakura) tumahimik ka nga dyan! Babatukan na talaga kita! (umakmang babatukan si Sakura)

Sakura: (umilag at saka bumulong) PIKON!

SA BAHAY NI RECCA

Nandon pa rin sila Aira at Raiha sa may talon at masisinan paring nag-uusap.

Raiha: (niyakap na ng tuluyan si Aira) lakasan mo ang loob mo Aira kailangan mong mag pakatatag. Lalo na at nandito na sya…

Aira: (umiiyak sa dibdib ni Raiha) alam ko Raiha na kailangan kong gawin ito pero bakit hindi ko magawa…bakit hindi ko magawang maging masaya para sa kanya? Bakit hindi ko maiwasan ang umasa. Masyado ko syang mahal…

Raiha: sige iiyak mo lang yan at gagaan ang loob mo. Gusto kitang tulungan at bawasan ang sakit na nararamdaman mo pero alam ko rin na di ko kayang maging talagang malapit sa puso mo para matulungan kita. (tumingin sa mga mata ni Aira) alam kong hindi ko dapat sabihin ito saiyo Aira… pero alam kong alam mo na mahal kita… sana ipagkatiwala mo sa akin ang puso mo… kapag naghilom na ang sugat nyan.

Aira: (tumigin din sa mga mata ni Raiha at saka dahang dahang umiling) patawarin mo ako Raiha pero… pakiramdam ko hindi na maghihilom ang sugat nito… kaylanman….(nakatingin sa gate habang tumulo nanaman ang mga luha sa mata niya.

Raiha: ( sinundan ang tinitingan ni Aira saka bumuntong hininga) naiintindihan ko…

Ng mga sandaling iyon ay nakarating na sila Dylan at ang buong tropa galing airport. Sa pagpasok palang ni Dylan ay sa direksion na ng Talon sya agad tumingin. Naalala pa nya na duon sya nagtapat ng pag-ibig noon kay Aira kaya espesiyal sa kanya ang lugar na iyon kaya ng makita nya sila Aira at Raiha na magkayakap duon nanlisik kaagad ang kanyang mga mata. Pakiramdam ni Dylan ay nilalapastangan ng mga ito ang isang lugar na napakasagrado para sa kanya.

Dylan: Aira bakit ganito? Bakit nasasaktan parin ako? Bakit ayaw mo pa akong palayain? (bulong nya sa kanyang sarili)

Unti unti pinilit nyang palitan ng galit ang pag-ibig nya noon para sa babae. Dahil hindi nito pinahalagan ang pagmamahal nya. Ngunit kahit ano ang gawing nya hindi parin nya maikakaila kahit sa sarili nya na mas matimbang parin ang pagmamahal nya dito kaysa galit na nararamdaman nya. Dahil nasasaktan parin sya…

Bawat araw na magdaan ay impiyerno para kay Aira. Tuwing nakikita niya sila Dylan at Sakura na mag kasama. Pilit syang nagpapangap na masaya. Lalo na tuwing nagkakasama sama silang lahat at nagkukuwentuhan. Tuwing nangyayari iyon lagi syang nangunguna sa pagkukuwento wala syang tigil sa kakasalita dahil sa pakiramdam nya pag tumigil sya ay mapapagigaw sya sa sakit na nararamdaman nya. Bawat hampas ni Sakura sa braso ni Dylan. Bawat tawa ni Dylan sa mga jokes nito, tuwing tumitingin si Dylan sa babaeng iyon ay gusto niyang sumigaw at sabihing.

Aira: (sa isip hanbang nakatingin sa dalawa) Dylan bakit hindi mo maramdaman na mahal na kita… na nasasaktan ako sa ginagawa mo? Sya…sya naba talaga ang minamahal mo katulad ng sinasabi ng iba? (tumingala sa kisame at bumulong) siguro nga ay wala na akong magagawa pa kung nahulog ka sa isang babaeng katulad nya. At ang masakit pa nito ni hindi ko magawang magalit sa kanya… dahil… dahil nararamdaman kong mabuti syang tao at hindi nya kasalanan kung sya ang napili mo uling mahalin.

sa bawat araw na lumipas lagi lang si Airang nag mamasid sa bawat kilos at galaw ni Dylan at Sakura…na kahit gaano kasakit sa puso niya na nikikita ang dalawa na masaya. Umaarte parin syang hindi apektado na para bang hindi sya nasasaktan na bale wala lang ang lahat.

Isang gabi nakaupo si Aira sa may gilid ng talon. Gusto nyang makapag-isa kaya sya nagpunta doon… inaalala ang mga tagpong naganap sa lugar na iyon halos tatlong taon na ang nakararaan. Nuong panahong sya pa ang minamahal ng lalaking pag-aalayan nya ng lahat lahat ngayon. Sa ganoong ayos sya nadatnan ni Anna nakita agad ni Aira na parating si Anna kaya aktong tatayo sya. Ayaw nya munang makipag usap kahit kanino sa ngayon kahit kay Anna na matalik nyang ring kaibigan.

Anna: (itinaas ang kamay para pigilan si Aira sa pagtayo) Aira sandali…

Aira: (Umupo ulit at iniayos ang kanyang palda) Anna wala ako sa mood makipagkuwentuhan…

Anna: (ngumiti) lagi ka namang wala sa mood eh.

Aira: (mukhang naiirita) baket ba talaga? Ano ba ang dahilan at sumunod ka sakin?

Anna: sige na nga,(bumuntong hininga) alam nating dalawa kung ano ang nararamdaman mo para kay Dylan. Kung gaano mo sya minamahal at kung gaano ka nasasaktan tuwing nakikita mo silang mag kasama ni Sakura. Aira… bakit hindi mo bigyan ng tuldok ang kabanatang ito ng iyong buhay…? para makapag move on kana. Sabihin mo sa kanya ang nararamdaman mo.

Aira (tumulo ang luha pero ngumiti parin) ganon? Para ano? Para lalo lang akong masaktan kapag ipinamukha na nya sa akin na ang wala na talaga? Salamat sa payo pero wag nalang.

Anna: (umiiling) hindi… para malaman mo kung mahal ka parin nya. Kasi sa tingin ko hindi ka pa nya lubusang nakakalimutan.

Aira: paano mo nasabi yan? Kasama nga nya si Sakura diba? Maliwanag na yon! At kung hindi man nya ako makalimutan ay dahil sa inis yon!

Anna: pero nakita ko rin kung paano manlisik ang mga mata nya tuwing mag kasama kayo ni Raiha! Mahal ka pa rin nya ( tumingin sa talon) at kung tutuo man yang sinasabi mo at least diba wala kang regret na hindi mo nasabi sa kanya.

Aira: (Sandaling nag isip si Aira at pag katapos ay tumayo at tumigin kay Anna) siguro nga tama ka… kailangan mailabas ko na ito. Sasabihin ko na sa kanya, at kung sabihin nyang wala na syang nararamdaman pa sa akin. Kahit masakit tatangapin ko iyon. Dahil iyon ang nararapat sa akin. ( sa isip niya sinabi nyang) pero…pero si Dylan ang buong buhay ko… (humakbang palayo kay Anna at naglakad papunta sa bahay ng malapit na sya ay lumigon kay Anna) wish me lack (at tumuloy na sya)

Sa kusina kaagad pumunta si Aira at nag handa sya ng tyaa. Naisip nya kasi kailangan nya ng dahilan para pumunta kay Dylan. Habang inihahanda nya ito ay kabang kaba sya ilang beses din nyang inulit ang lahat dahil lagi syang nagkakamali. At ng aiayos na nga a tea ay inilagay nya yon sa isang tray at lumabas sa kusina papunta sa kwarto ni Dylan at ng malapit na nga sya at pilit nyang pinasaya ang kanyang mukha. Ngunit ng nasa harap na sya mismo ng pinto ay may narinig syang nag-uusap.

Dylan: Naiinis ako sa kanya. Dapat talaga hindi nako bumalik pa dito nasasayang lang ang oras ko. Kung di lang dahil kay Recca at Anna. Di ako pupunta dito.

Sakura: sinasabi mo lang yan dahil nasasaktan ka parin dahil hangang ngayon mahal mo parin sya.

Dylan: mahal? Galit ang nararamdaman ko para sa kanya! binalewala nya noon ang pagibig ko. Labis nya kong sinaktan hindi yon ganoong kadaling kalimutan. Halos mamatay ako sa sakit na nararamdaaman ko noon! Matatahimik lang ako pag nawala na sya!

Lahat ng iyon ay narinig ni Aira at sa sobrang sama ng loob at sakit na kanyang nararamdaman ay bigla nalang naginig ang buo nyang katawan. At unti unti nyang nabitiwan ang tray at bumagsak sa sahig at nagkapirapiraso… parang puso nya. At pagkarinig noon at tumakbo na agad si Aira palayo sa lugar na yon palayo sa lalaking pinakamamahal nya na labis syang sinaktan. At dahil don ay hindi nya narinig ang iba pang sinabi ni Dylan.

Sakura: tingnan mo nga ang sarili mo! Sinasabi mong galit ka sa kanya pero ano nga ba ang talagang dahilan at bumalik ka? Sabi mo dahil kay Recca pero yon nga ba ang tutuo? (tumayo sa kama at sinigawan si Dylan) ang tutuo ay umaasa ka ka parin! Tutuo hindi ba, baket hindi ka makasagot? Ni hindi mo nga sya makayang tingnan ng di ka nasasaktan eh! Kasi mahal mo sya. Katulad parin ng dati…walang nagbago mas lalo pa nga yatang lumala eh! Ikaw mismo ang nagsabi hindi mo sya kayang kalimutan.

Dylan: (nakaupo sa kama at tuptop ang ulo ng kanyang dalawang kamay) pero hindi nya ako mahal! Sya mismo ang nagsabi non! Kahit anong gawin ko hindi nya ko kayang mahalin kasi si Raiha ang mahal nya at kahit na niloko sya nito alam kong ito pa rin ang laman ng pusot isipan nya. Ayoko na Sakura kahit mahal na mahal ko sya hindi iyon naging sapat para mahalin nya rin ako. Ayoko ng umasa pa pagod na pagod na akong paulit ulit na masaktan. Kailangan ko na talagang itigil ang kalokohang ito. At uupisahan ko yon ngayon.

Sakura: (bumuntong hininga at saka dahang dahang umiling) sana alam mo ang sinasabi mo…

Si Aira ay dumiretso sa kanyang kuwarto at agad nyang iniluck ang pinto. Humahagulgol sya, naupo sya sa kama at napadako ang kanyang tingin sa picture frame dahan dahan nyang itong inabot at tinitigan. Tumutulo ang kanyang mga luha sa picture habang dinahaplos nya ang mukha ni Dylan don.

Aira: Dylan… galit ka pala sa akin…at dapat lang yon sa lahat ng sakit na idinulot ko sayo noon. Ganito ba ang naramdaman mo noon ng talikuran kita para kay Raiha ng hindi ko pinahalagahan ang pag-ibig mo? Siguro nga dapat kalimutan na kita, pero bakit hindi ko parin mapigil ang sarili ko na mahalin ka. (bigla na lang syang tumayo dala ang picture frame at naglakad palabas na kuwarto nga at papunta sa may puno sa gilid ng talon pagdating doon ay ibinaba nya ang picture frame sa may paanan ng puno) wala na kong pakialam kung galit ka man sakin basta sasabihin ko parin sayo na mahal kita…

Kinabukasan hinanap nya si Dylan at nakita nga nya ito sa gilid ng bahay sa tapat ng bangil. Naabutan nya itong nageensayo ng kanyang espada.

Aira: (dahang dahang lumapit at ngumiti ng mapait kay Dylan) Dylan… may sasabihin ako sayo. (tumigil si Dylan sa pageensayo) Ok lang wag kang huminto sa ginagawa mo sandali lang ito.

Dylan: (sa isip) ano ba talaga ang gusto mong mangyari Aira gustong gusto mo ba talaga akong nakikitang nasasaktan? (tumingin kay Aira at ibinaba ang espada)

Aira: (lumapit na kay Dylan) Dylan…mahal kita…

Dylan: (nagulat) Aira…(nabawi agad ang pagakabigla at sumeryoso ng anyo) ano ba talaga ano gusto mong mangyari Aira?

Aira: (nagigilid ang luha ngunit pinipigilan) wala gusto ko lang malaman mo…(magkahawak ang kanyang dalawang kamay na parang nagdarasal habang unti unting lumalakad palapit sa kanya) alam kong galit ka sakin, at alam ko rin mali na pilitin kitang mahalin mo rin ako kasi mayron ng ibang naghihintay saiyo pero Dylan narito ang puso ko inaalay lamang sayo…tangapin mo…tangapin mo.

Dylan: (gusto nyang maniwala sa mga sinasabi ni Aira. Ito ang mga salitang ginusto nyang marinig na sabihin ni Aira noon pero ang tagpong iyon tatlong taon na ang nakakaraan ay laging nagbabalik sa kanyang isipan naggpapaalal ng mga tagpong matagal na nyang pilit na kinalilimutan. At dahil doon pilit nyang ipakitang nagagalit sya kay Aira masyado kasi syang nasaktan at sa isip nya babalik nanaman sila sa dati tigasalo sya ni Aira. Siguro iniwan nanaman sya ni Raiha kaya kung ano ano ang lumalabas sa bibig nito. At isa pa sigurado syang babawiin ni Aira ang lahat ng ito pag nahimas masan na ito kaya ilalabas na nya lahat na sama na loob nya umalis lang ito at iwan syang mag-isa masyado paring masakit para sa kanya) galit? You underestimate it Aira hindi lang ako galit sayo…

Aira: alam kong kinamumuhian mo ako. (pilit pinipigilan ang papatak ng kanyang mga liha) Alam ko yon pero…

Dylan: tama na Aira…wala namang patutunguhan ang usapang ito, dahil ang Dylan na hinahanap mo, ang Dylan na umibig sayo noon ay wala na! (kitang kita ang sakit sa kanyang mga mata) matagal na syang namatay sa mga sugat nya noon…ng gabing tinalikuran mo sya!

Aira: ganon ba? Huli na pala ang lahat… ( umatras ng konte at hinawakan ang kanang kamay ni Dylan) wala na sya… ( nagdilim ang kanyang mga mata sa sakit na kanyang nararamadaman) kung ganoon… wala na rin akong dahilan para manatili pa dito dahil sya lamang naman ang dahilan kung bakit pinilit kong lumaban sa aking sarili. (Biglang itinusok sa kanyang sarili ang espada na hawak pa rin ni Dylan at habang nakatusok iyon ay lumakad palapit sa kanya at sinabing.) Kung ang pagkawala ko ang makapag papatahimik saiyo nakahanda ako… (tuminkayad at dinampian sya ng halik sa labi ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata habang may tumutulong dugo mula sa kanyang bibig) kakalimutan na kita…kagaya ng gusto mo. Sana lumaya na tayong dalawa sa hawlang ito ng sakit at kabiguan.

Sa sobrang gulat sa ginawa ni Aira ay hindi nakapag reac si Dylan. Na shock sya sa ginawa nito… ni hindi say makapaniwala sa mga nangyayri.

Dylan: (sinubukang hawakan si Aira ngunit mabilis itong lumayo tuptop ang saksak ng espada sa kanyang tiyan ) Aira… wag…wag, wag mong gawin sakin ito! ma…mahal parin kita (sobrang pag-aalala ay kita sa kanyang mukha)

Aira: (ngumiti habang biglang umubo ng dugo) salamat sa mga sinabi mo Dylan, Napakasarap pakinggan. Pero hindi ko na pweding paniwalaan ang anumang sasabihin mo ngayon. Kasi alam kong sinasabi mo lang yan para pigilan ako. Wag kang magalala wala kang kasalanan. ( at dahang dahang syang umaatras ng malapit na sa bangil ay hinubad nya ang Fujin at inilapag sa lupa) alaala ko sayo (pagkasabi noon ay tuluyan ng nagpahulog si Aira sa bangil)

Dylan: (umiiyak na rin) Aira… wag mong gawin to hindi ko sinasadya ang mga sinabi ko masyado lang akong nasaktan, patawarin mo ako (nakitang nahulog na si Aira at sumigaw) Aira! (agad syang tumakbo papunta sa lugar at isinuot ang Fujin) Fujin tulungan mo ko alam kong si Aira lang ang kinikilala mong tagapangalaga pero kailangan natin syang iligtas (pagkasabi noon ay umilaw ang Fujin at sa likod ni Dylan ay lumabas ang isang pares ng magagandang pakpak ng isang anghel. At tumalon na nga si Dylan sa bangil para iligtas si Aira habang nagdarasan) Aira wag kang mamatay…

Naabutan pa ni Dylan si Aira at pilit nyang iniaabot ang kanyang kamay dito ngunit ayaw nitong abutin ang kamay nya.

Dylan: (pilit na binibilisan ang paglipad at iniaabot ang kamay kay Aira) Mahal ko abutin mo ang kamay ko! Para mo ng awa Aira… wag mong gawin sakin ito!

Aira: ( Tumingala kay Dylan ngunit binawi agad ito at saka umiling habang iniyakap ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang katawan habang umiiyak) Tama na Dylan… pakiusap palayain mo na ako! Ito ang gusto mo diba?

Dylan: (umiiyak) hindi…hindi mo naiimntindihan. (habang pilit iniaabot ang kanyang mga kamay kay Aira).

Binilisan ni Dylan ang paglipad ngunit talagang hindi nya maabutan si Aira. Matinding kaba ang sumasakop sa buo nyang pagkatao ng mag sandaling iyon. Mga alalahanin na maaring sapitin ng kanyang pinakamamahal. At ng malapit na nyang maabutan ang nahuhulog na si Aira. Ay agad niyang kinabig ng kanyang mag bisig ito. Bago pa sya tuluyang bumagsak sa batuhang lupa. Ang pag bagsak nilang dalawa ay wala sa balanse kaya't nagpagulong gulong silang pareho ngunit hindi nya binibitiwan si Aira. At ng humito sila agad niyang iniayos ito at niyakap ng mahigpit.

Dylan: Aira ano ba ang iniisip mo at ginawa mo ito? Hindi mo ba alam na para mo na rin akong pinatay sa binalak mong gawin? Patawarin mo ko kung naging makasarili ako ng ipinagkaila kong mahal parin kita. Mahal kita kagaya ng dati walang nagbago! Hindi ko sinasadyang saktan ka. Basta hindi ko nalang namalayang nasabi ko na pala ang mag bagay na yon. At pakiramdam ko rin ay unti unti akong namamatay. It hurt so much to hurt you… Aira I need you to survive so stay with me… I'm soory… ( sinasabi kay Aira habang humihingal at ang pag-aalala ay mababakas sa kanyang mag mata. Habang dahang dahang inihihiga si Aira sa sahig ang isang kamay ay pinipigilan ang dugong nagmumula sa tiyan ni Aira habang ang isa ay iniunan nya naman sa ulo nito.)

Aira: (ang pagkapagod ang maaaninag sa kanyang mga mata ngunit ngumiti parin sya kay Dylan habang dahang dahang itinataas ang kanyang kanang kamay papunta sa pisngi nito.) Dylan… hindi na kita makita… nawawala na ako… nararamdaman ko yon… hindi na kita marinig ( humawak sa Fujin sa braso ni Dylan at unti unti iyong umilaw.

Dylan: Aira? Aira? Anong ibig mong sabihin Aira tingnan mo ako! Aira! Anong nangyayari? (ang pag-aalala ay kitang kita sa kayang mukha habang unti unting tumutulo ang masagangan luha sa kangyang mga mata. Natatakot sya sa ikinikilos ni Aira, na para bang hindi na sya nito nakikita. Ngunit bigla na lamang sya'ng may naramdaman na para bang may mainit na likido'ng dumadaloy sa kanyang isang kamay, ang kamay na nakaalalay sa ulo ni Aira. Laking pagkagulat nya nang tingnan at makitang my dugong namumula sa likod na ulo nito. Hindi niya namalayan na nabagok pala ay ulo nito sa kanilang pagbagsak. At lalong syang kinabahan dahil sa kanyang nakita.)

Aira: (tumingin kay Dylan habang tumutulo rin ang kanyang mga luha at unti unting nagdidilim ang kanyang paningin.) Dylan? Dylan…

At tuluyan ng nawalan ng ulirat si Aira habang yakap yakap sya ng mahigpit ng ngayon ay humahagulgol ng si Dylan. Ang tagpong iyon ay talaga namang kalunos lunos, Na madudurog ang puso ng sino mamg makakakita kahit pa ang taong yon ay may pusong bato.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay binuhat na ni Dylan si Aira at lumipad palayo sa lugar na iyon. Dinala nya si Aira sa bahay ni Recca. Pagkadating doon ay nagulat ang lahat maliban sa dalawang tao…kay Anna at Raiha. Dahil alam nila ang lahat ng naganap sa pagitan ng dalawang taong ito na labis na nagmamahalan ngunit sadyang pinaglaruaan ng kapalaran.

Dylan: Anna? Anna! Asan ka ba? Para mo ng awa asan ka? (tawag kay Anna habang papalapag pa lang sa lupa at sa kanyang mga bisig ay ang wala ng malay na si Aira.)

Anna: (tumatakbo papalabas ng bahay habang kasunod sila Raiha at ang iba pa. At laking gulat nila ng Makita sila ng mga ito sa ganoong anyo. Kung bakit sugatan at walang malay si Aira, at kung bakit suot suot ni Dylan ang Fujin gayong si Aira lamang ang may kakayanhang gumamit noon.) Dylan? Dylan! Dyos ko anong nangyari sa inyo? (lumapit habang tinutolungang ilapag si Aira sa sahig.)

Raiha: (ang pagkabigla sa kanyang mga mata kasabay sang paglatay ng sakit ay unti unting maaaninag sa kanyang mukha ngunit sandali lamang ito. Habang dali daling tumatakbo sya papunta sa kinaroironan nila.) Aira? My god! Aira anong ginawa mo?

Kinuha nila si Aira sa kanyang mga kamay ngunit parang wala sa sarili si Dylan. Nakapasok na ang lahat at iniaayos si Aira upang magamot ni Anna. Samantalang si Dylan ay nanatiling nakatayo doon. Nakatingin sa kawalan… dahil sa isip nya hindi parin sya makapaniwal sa mga nangyari. Na tinangka talaga ni Aira'ng magpakamatay dahil sa kanya? Wala parin syang maramdaman na para bang namanhid bigla ang kanyang buong katawan. Ng biglang naramdaman nya ang unti unting pagliwanag ng Fujin. Na para bang bigla itong nagkaroon ng buhay. May nararamdaman syang maiinit ditto… isang bagay na masarap sa pakiramdam. At nakita na lamang nyang unti unting nalalaglag ang mga balahibo ng kanyang pakpak hangang sa tuluyang mawala.

Isang linggon na ang lumipas simula ng maganap ang trahedyang iyon. Ngunit walang ni isa mang nagtangkang tanungin si Dylang kung ano talaga ang nangyari ng araw na iyon. Lahat sila ay nagaalala at naaawa sa sinapit ng kanilang dalawang kaibigan. At kahit papaano ay mayron narin silang alam sa namagitan sa dalawa dahil sa mga naikuwnto nila Anna, Raiha at Sakura. Bawat araw simula noon ay walang isang oras na nawawala si Dylan sa tabi ng kanyang pinakamamahal. Lalo pat hindi parin nagigising si Aira.

Dyaln: (kinakausap si Anna habang nakatingin sa payapang natutulog na si Aira. Kalmado ang boses niya ngunit mababakas mo parin sa kanyang mag mata ang labis na kalunkutan.) Anna kumusta na sya?

Anna: ( humugot ng isang malalim na buntong hininga habang dahang dahang ibinaling ang tingin mula kay Aira papunta sa kanya.) Ok na sya… sa totuo lang hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit hindi pa rin sya nakakamalay.

Dyaln: (tumingin lang kay Aira tapos ay lumabas na ng silid) Aira…

Anna: (napatingin sa kisame at napaisip) sadya bang ang pag-iibigan nyo ay hindi itinadhana? Bakit puro sakit at pagdurusa na lamang ang hatid nito sa inyo?

Sa labas ng bahay si Dylan ay nabunta sa my Talon at sa kanyang pagkabila ay may nakita saying nakasandal sa paanan ng puno. Isan picture frame…

Dylan: (nakuha ang pansin ng isang kumikinang na bagay sa paanan ng puno, kaya marahan syang lumapit doon.) ang larawan? ( ang pagkabigla ang biglang gumuhit sa kanyang mukha habang pinupulot ang bagay na iyon.) ito nga… (natagpuaan nya ang kanyang sariling nakatitig sa larawan nilang dalawa ni Aira. Iyon ang picture na itinapon nya noong umalis sya sa lugar na ito halos magtatatlong taon na ang nakakraan. Napansin nyang bago ang frame nito dahil natatandaan nyang binasag niya ang dating nakakabit dito. Unti unti nyang itinalikod ang frame. At may nakasulat…) Dylan… mahal din kita. Talagang medyo tanga lang ako kung minsan kaya hindo ko agad nalamam. At ngayong alam ko na… ngayong pakiramdam ko ay hindi ako mabubuhay ng wala ka… kung kaylan ikaw na lang ang nagsisilbing dahilan kung bakit ako nabubuhay… saka ko nalamang… wala kana… iniwan mo na ako. Pero patuloy parin kitang mamahalin hangang dumating yung panahon na mapatawad mo ako. At tanggapin ulit sa buhay mo, kahit hindi bilang isang minamahal, kahit na isang kaibigan lang…tama na saking yon. Wag mo lang sasabihin sakin na layuan na kita. Dahil ikakamatay ko iyon.

Dylan: ( hindi sya makapaniwala sa kanyang nabasa… naisip tuloy nya) bakit ba kasi nag matigas kapa? Bakit ba kasi ikinaila mo pa sa kanya ang iyong tunay na nararamdaaman? Bakit hinayaan mo syang maniwala na wala ka ng nararamdaman para sa kanya? Ngayon iiyak iyak ka dyan!

At makalipas ang isang buwan… ay nagkamalay na si Aira ngunit iba sya sa Aira nakilala at nakasama naming noon. Nuong una inakala naming marahil any ipekto lamang iyon ng pagkakabagok ng ulo nya ngunit hindi pala…

Aira: (ang pagkaireta ay makikita sa kanyang mukha habang nakaupo sa kanyang kama) ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa inyo na iba ako? Iba ako sa Aira nakilala nyo noon? Siguro nga ay alter ego lang ako nya kagaya ng sinasabi ninyo, pero magkaiba kami naiintindihan nyo?

Sabay sabay na napatingin ang lahat sa direksion ng pinto kung saan nakasandal si Dylan ng mga sandaling iyon. At si Dylan ay bigla na lamang isinabunot ay kanyang kanang kamay sa kanyang buhok na para bang gusting iuntog ang ulo sa pader. Ngunit sa halip ay lumabas lang ito agad.

At sa paglipas ng mga araw ay napatunayan naming na talagang magkaiba ang Aira ito sa Airang nakasama naming. Una sa lahat ay wala syang natatandaan na may namagitan sa kanila ni Dylan. At kahit hindi mag salita si Dylan alam naming labis labis syang nagdurusa. Ngunit lagi din namang dinadalaw ni Dylan ang Aira'ng ito sa kabila ng lahat at ng minsan ay tanungin naming sya. Ang kanyang nagging sagot ay maiikli ngunit diretso.

Dylan: (sinuklay ang kanyang mahabang pinilakang buhok) ang Makita sya ang ayos na para sa akin… (iniyakap sa kanyang sarili ang Fujin at nakita kong umilaw ito at parang Makita ko sa aking isip na ang puso ni Aira ay naiwan sa Fujin na iyon.) hindi ko maipaliwanag ngunit nararamdaman ko parin ang kanyang pagmamahal… (tumigin sa akin) mahirap ipaliwanag hindi mo rin naman maiintindihan…( at tumalikod na sya)

Ngunit mali si Dylan dahil naiintidihan ko… naiintindihan namin sapagkat naramdaman ko rin si Aira sa Fujin hindi lang ang kanyang puso pati ang kanyang presensya. Bawat araw na pumupunta si Dylan sa kuwarto ng bagong Aira. Nakikita naming para syang laging pagod na pagod pag labas nya. Alam naming napakahirap para sa kanya ang Makita ang pinakamamahal nya ngunit hindi manlang ito mahawakan ni masabi ang kanyang damdamin para dito.

At sa bawat araw na dinadalaw ni Dylan ang bagong Aira nakikita rin naming parang unti unti ng nahuhulog ang loob nito para sa kanya.

Aira: (nakaupo sa kama habang kinakausap si Sakura) Sakura bakit hindi na nagpupunta si Dylan dito?

Sakura: (nabigla sa kanyang narinig) ahm… siguro ay marami lang syang ginagawa.

Isang araw ay muling dinalaw ni Dylan ang bagong Aira…

Dylan: (dahang dahang hinuhubad ang Fujin) Aira sayo talaga ito (iniabot ang Fujin) ibinabalik ko na.

Aira: (biglang lumungkot ang mga mata ngunit ngumiti parin) hindi…(itinulak pabalik sa kanya) sayo na yan… ala ala nya sayo yan hindi ba?

Dylan: (biglang nagtaas ng mata) panong…

Aira: (tumingin sa sahig) Dylan ang Aira'ng nag mamay-ari nyan at ako ay iisa. Naiintindihan mo ba? Pero mas masuwerte sya kasi… (tumingin sa kanya ng sadali at nagbawi na agad na paningin). Ang ibig kong sabihin, and pagkatao nya lahat ng damdamin nya ay inilagay nya sa Fujin na yan. At kapag isinuot ko ulit yan… ay… mawawala na ako Dylan. Mawawala na ako.

Dyla: (Ngumiti at isinuot muli ang Fujin) maraming salamat sa sinabi mo ngayon alam ko na… na lagi kong kasama ang mahal ko ( hinawakan ang Fujin) nararamdaman ko sya ( dinampian ng halik sa noo ang babaeng kaharap nya na nagtataglay ng mukha ng kanyang pag-ibig) salamat sayo kaibigan ko. ( at saka tumalikod papalabas ng silid)

Aira: (unti unting tumutulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata) Dylan… naiintindihan ko na kung bakit masgugustohin pa niyang mawala kaysa hindi ka nya makasama. ( lumakad papuntang bintana nakita si Dylan sa my Talon sa ilalim ng puno at yakap yakap ang Fujin) pero…pero bakit parang nasasaktan ako?

Lumipas ang mga araw at hindi na nagbalik pa si Dylan para dumalaw sa kanya. At alam nya ang dahilan. Dahil katulad ng sinabi ni Anna mas nahihirapan lang si Dylan tuwing nakikita sya. Pero…pero namimis na nya ito ng lubusan. Hangang sa …

Aira: ( lumabas ng kanyang silid upang magpahangin sa labas ng may marinig sya kumakaluskos. At na lumapit sa ay nakita nya'ng si Dylan pala iyon nasa my silid ng talon at may hawak na picture frame habang kinakausap ang sarili.) Dylan…

Dylan: (nakaluhod sa gilid ng puno sa may talon umiiyak) Aira mahal ko? Gusto na kitang Makita ulit, gusto na kitang mayakap at sabihing mahal na mahal kita. At ngayong alam ko na kung paano kita maibabalik… hindi ko rin magagawa dahil ang isang katauhan mo ay nagging isang malapit ng kaibigan sa akin at mawawala sya sa oras na bumalik ka, (niyakap ang Fujin) mahal ko anong gagawin ko? (tumingin sa lagit) hindi ko magagawa sa kanya yon. Siguro mas makakabuti kung mawawala naring ako? Mas makakabuti iyon hindi ba…

Aira: (tinakpan ang kanyang bibig habang tumutulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata, sapagkat may napatunayan sya sa mga oras na iyon… na umiibig din sya kay Dylan na kahit ilang beses silang mamatay at muling mabuhay iisang lalake parin ang iibigin nila at iyon ay si Dylan. At hindi nya nanaising magpakamatay din si Dylan ng dahil lang sa kasakiman nya. At isa pa hindi ang katauhan nya ang minahal nito. At mayron ngang planong namuo sa kanyang isipan.) Dylan hindi ko hahayaang gawin mo iyan…hindi

At unti unti nga syang lumapit sa naidlip na si Dylan sa my gilid ng talon. At dahan dahan nyang kinuha ang Fujin. At dahil doon ay nagising si Dylan.

Dylan: (bilang napabangon) Aira? (nakitang hawak ang Fujin at ng tumingin sya sa mga mata nito ay bigla syang kinabahan dahil ganon din ang mag mata ng kanyang Aira ng magtangka iton magpakamatay.) Aira… anong gagawing mo bitiwan mo yan… delikado yan para sa yo yan alam mo yon.

Aira: (tuluyan ng umiyak) alam ko… pero alam ko rin na sya talaga ang gusto mong Makita hindi ba? At hindi ako… at isa pa wag kang mag alala hindi naman talaga ako mawawala eh…dahil isa lamang akong illusion. Dylan mahal din kita at alam kong hindi ako ang makakapag paligaya sayo. Dylan ibinabalik na kita… sa tunay mong mahal… paalam…mahal kita (at bigla na nga nitong isinuot ang Fujin bago pa makapagreak si Dylan) AHHHHHHHH! (sigaw nito)

Dylan: ( napaluhod habang sumisigaw ng) Aira patawarin mo ko!

Aira: (nagliliwanag ang kanyang buong katawan ng liwanag na nagmumula sa Fujin. At marahan syang lumapit kay Dylan at niyakap ito habang umiiyak.) wala ka daw kasalan sa kanya mahal ko… ginusto daw nyang gawin ito bilang patunay ng kanyang pag-mamahal at wag kang maalala hindi naman sya nawal eh narito parin sya kasama ko (itinuro ang kanyang ulo) at mahal ka daw nya…

Dylan: (tumingin sa mga mata ni Aira at agad nyang nakilala ang mga matang iyon…) Aira ikaw na ba talaga yan? ( inaaninag ang kanyang mukha) Aira?

Aira: (hinawakan ng dalawang kamay ang mukha ni Dylan at tinitigan ng mabuti) ako na nga ito mahal… akala ko hindi na kita makikita ulit… mahal kita higit pa sa buhay ko( hinalikan si Dylan sa mga labi habang pareho silang umiiyak sa kaligayahan). Isa lang ang napatunayan ko Dylan… na tama sya na kahit ilang beses akong mamatay at muling mabuhay ikaw lang lalakeng mamahalin ko magpakaylan man.


End file.
